


Seduce Me

by SnowthFlower12



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, we thought we'd finished with death note we were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowthFlower12/pseuds/SnowthFlower12





	Seduce Me

L came slouching into headquarters, looking more deep in thought than ever before. My father was sitting around the table when he noticed how deep in thought L was. My father asked him what was wrong but L shook it away with a wave of his hand. The whole day while he had been explaining the leads, he was just looking at me. Only me. Or maybe I've just become paranoid. Either way I was the last one out the door when L called for me. "Light-kun. Stay here, I want to talk to you."

_Shit shit, he figured it out. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Of course L. I just have to put down my case." I walked back in. He was stationed at the head of the table, sitting, for once, in a normal human position. 

"Yagami Light." He said in a stern voice. I almost shit myself right ther and then. I glanced around to see if any recording devices were set up while I didn't notice. He came closer, taking my chin to focus on him."Light-kun." His voice was surprisingly gentle. He gave me a quick kiss before leaving me swiftly. I was shocked.


End file.
